Aeris memories
by naminesoraluv
Summary: Aeris goes back after finding out the worst news ever! Her cloud is getting married to Tifa! Will Aeris get her man back or will Tifa prevail? You find out!
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1: Aeris goes back

Aeris was in her garden planting a new type of flower she called it "Cloud" because of

its resemblance to him it was blue in the middle and yellow on the petals. She sighed and

thought how can I be sad when the Promise land is right here ? "Aeris!" a voice yelled.

"Oh hello Zack" she said sweetly Zack was her old boyfriend but they decided if it would

be best if they were only friends. "Your mom asked me to get you" he said grinning

"Okay" she replied "Are you going to eat with us tonight?" she asked. "Sure" he smiled

"I'll be with you guys in a minute. I need to do something first" she replied. "K" he said

running off. Aeris then thought I wonder what Cloud is doing. She thought of the first

time she met him. He had accidentally fell through the roof of her church. She giggled

at the memory, well I guess I have to go now. Later that day while Aeris was inside with

her family. "Hey professor Ghast." "Yes Zack?" he answered." I heard you are working

on a new project" he grinned . "Why yes I am!" he exclaimed "How did you know?"

"Aeris told me" he replied. "Aeris dear" Iflana said "How was your day?" "It was okay

mother" she responds quietly Ifalana notices her change in mood and decides to drop

the question. The next day Aeris was by her self in the flower field by her self "I want to

see Cloud again" Aeris murmured to a crystal. It then showed her a image of Cloud

and Tifa. Cloud was on his right knee before opening a box and inside was a beautiful

diamond ring with some gold carved inside it. Then Cloud said the words that made her

blood run cold. "Tifa will you marry me?" he said with a hopeful smile. "Oh Cloud!"

Tifa said with happy tears "You would not believe how long I have been waiting for

you to say that. I do!" Aeris then burst into tears 'how could he!' She thought with a

Sob. Later that night she went to her mother and told her the situation "Well dear if

that's the case your in I will help you get your man back" she said with a wink. "

really mom!" Aeris said with a smile "Yes indeed" Ifalana said with a grin. "Alright"

she smiled. "Alright here is what we are going to do" Ifalana smirked. The next day

"Honey" Ifalana called "Yes mom?" Aeris replied "ready to go?" "Of course!" she

exclaimed. "What will you say to dad?" Aeris asked as they made their way into the

bridge which lead to the Life Stream "Oh mom I am going to miss you!" Aeris said

as tears make their way down her petite face. "Don't cry Aeris" Ifalana said choking

back her own tears. "But wait I don't want to ruin Cloud and Tifa's wedding…"

Iflana scoffed "Please your father was in love with some other girl but I got my man

didn't I?" Aeris giggled "Yes" Iflana rubbed her hands together "ok let's get this

party started!" she grinned "Aeris repeat after me ok?" Aeris smiled softly "Ok"

"Kast Na ki wu su Ni Kari" Aeris repeated it also. "Now honey think of the place you

want to be and jump off. Aeris then thought 'I wish I was in Midgar.' Then she jumped

off. Aeris then felt a bright light consume her as she saw her parents, her friends…

Cloud before she blacked out. She woke up and looked around she wandered where she

was and saw flowers, puzzled she saw pieces of concrete and immediately knew

where she was "I'm in my church!" she gasped "That means I'm in Midgar!" She then

ran out and yelled "I'm home!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Aeris meets up with old friends

'Now where to start?' thought the ever so happy Aeris "I know I'll go by Reeve!" Aeris

then quickly ran to Reeve's .Aeris then came to a peaceful looking manor. She rapped

twice then she heard a familiar voice "Coming!" Aeris looked through the window to see

Reeve coming to the door and she also saw a familiar spiky blonde and a brunette.

Horrified she saw Tifa Kissing Cloud. Then the door with opened a shocked looking

Reeve. "A-Aeris?" he stammered still not believing his eyes, she quickly covered his

mouth and hissed "Shhhh!" he then followed her behind the house "You're alive!"

"Yes!" Reeve grinned "Wait till Cloud finds out he's goanna freak!" Aeris looked

alarmed "No!" she said terrified "You cannot tell Cloud!" Reeve was puzzled "Why?"

"He's getting married to Tifa!" Reeve immediately looked at her solemnly "You found

out huh?" Aeris looked down as a shadow cast over her face "Yeah" she replied softly

Reeve felt so sorry for her 'hmm if only I can find a way to make Aeris happy..." he

then thought 'I know!' "Hey Aeris I have a idea" Aeris looked up excitedly "Really!"

"Yes, how about you pretend you forgot Cloud so that he will think that you really forgot

him" Aeris grinned "That is a great idea Reeve!" He smirked "I know" Aeris then said

"Well let's get going…" "Right" Reeve replied. They walked to the front door 'this is it'

Aeris and Reeve both stood in front of the door. As Reeve was about to open the door

Aeris then said "Umm maybe I shouldn't…" Reeve then grabbed her hand "Don't

chicken out!" he whispered harshly "Ok, ok jeesh!" she whispered back "Don't have a

cow!" Reeve then proceeded to open the door Aeris felt her heart beat faster than

lightning . They soon heard the voices of Tifa and Cloud chattering away "I'm back!"

yelled Reeve. "Bout time Reeve!" Cloud said "Where were you!" Well I went and

brought something back…" Cloud looked puzzled "What?" Reeve felt Aeris fidgeting

behind him "Well …her" he said as he stepped out of the way to let them see her. Tifa's

mouth dropped open as tears began to form Cloud was crying already "Aeris?" he

managed to choke out through his sobs as he ran and hugged her tightly Aeris then

calmly spoke "Huh? You know me?" she asked confusedly. Cloud was horrified "You

don't remember me!" She shook her head "No" He then yelled "No! tell me you

remember Tifa and me!" She again shook her head "No sorry…" Reeve could tell

Aeris was close to breaking down so he intervened "I found Aeris at the door

when I went to answer it , she said she is selling flowers for a living because she is

traveling so we went out and talked and I asked her to come live with me and she said

yes." Aeris then thought 'Wow what a liar he's really good I bet Cloud believes him so

does Tifa." Cloud then immediately smiled "You mean you are not going to move to

anymore?" Aeris smiled sweetly "No" Cloud grinned "Great!" Tifa then smiled and

asked "Aeris are you doing anything tomorrow?" Aeris looked at her with a sweet smile a

and said "Why no miss Tifa" Tifa blushed "Please call me Tifa and if you don't mind can

you come with me shopping?" Aeris knew it was for her wedding she wanted to say no

but couldn't. "Sure!" she replied Tifa looked at the time 'well we better get going "

goodbye Aeris! "Goodbye Tifa Goodbye Cloud!" Cloud turned to her before hugging her

"Goodbye Aeris". He murmured


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Aeris shops with Tifa and run into the Turks and gets a surprise.

Aeris awoke the next morning and remembered were she was excited until she

remembered that she was to go shopping with Tifa 'Aw man why didn't I say no?" Aeris

thought with bitterness "I guess I have to go." She sighed as she went down stairs Reeve

was cooking some breakfast while singing "Eggs and tea ohhhh how your for me la la la!

Quack!" Aeris stared at him strangely "Um Reeve are you feeling ok?" she asked

completely freaked out by hearing him quack. "Aeris you are awake! He exclaimed

surprised to see her up so early "You're up early." He said cheerfully. She smiled "I

guess so…" Reeve grinned "Oh yeah I've made you some breakfast hope you like bacon

and eggs!" he said as he placed a plate of Bacon and Eggs with pancakes and orange

juice. "This is wonderful thank you!" Aeris said while starting to eat the delicious meal in

front her Reeve then suddenly remembered Tifa "Oh and Aeris Tifa called and said she'll

pick you up1hour from now k? Aeris looked at him before frowning "ok…" she

murmured softly. Reeve frowned softly he knew Aeris did not want to go shopping with

Tifa but he said nothing Reeve thought of Aeris as a daughter. 1 hour later Tifa came

"Hey Aeris! ready to go?" She asked happily Aeris grinned "Sure you bet!" came her

reply They went outside Aeris decided to start "Tifa congrats on your engagement" she

Said with a warm smile Tifa looked startled "Y-you know about that? She asked

confusedly "Why yes Reeve said so" she lied 'well it's not all a lie' she thought. Aeris

and Tifa went around the corner Aeris saw the most beautiful car in the world to her that

is to her. "Oh my word what a car!" she said as her eyes widened. Tifa blushed "Cloud

gave it to me as a engagement gift" Aeris looked up "Really? Well he knows style" she

exclaimed looking at the red and black car with gold rims with spinners and the design

of a gold shark on it in flames. "Well let's get to shopping!" Tifa said with a squeal. Aeris

winced man Tifa's squeal hurt her ears. After shopping Tifa decided they should go get

something to eat "So Aeris what do you want from Chocobo King?" asked Tifa "How

about a Chocobo burger and some fries" She replied "Ok and I'll have the Leviathan

slushy and a Chocobo burger as well" Aeris then said "Tifa can I have a Shiva snow

cone?" Tifa grinned "Sure" After the burgers Aeris went to use the bathroom she heard 3

familiar voices she was very curious and went and hid as they approached "Elena I told

you that I will not go to some stupid fashion show with you!" Aeris guessed that was

Reno then proceeded by a very loud slap "Owe! what'd I do?" Elena then spoke up "You

big meanie!" she screamed "I paid over 500 Gil for these tickets you are going and that's

final do I make myself clear?" She said darkly as fire flamed in her eyes "Rude

help me out here buddy." Reno pleaded "Sorry your on your own pal" Rude said "

Humph thanks a lot" he said with sarcastically Elena grinned "Now you have to come"

She grinned triumphantly Reno glared at her "Why don't you go with Tseng?" Elena

looked at him like he was crazy "Are you nuts!" She stated "Tseng has a meeting with

the president!" Reno looked at her without any emotion "So...?" Elena sighed "you are

hopeless!" Reno grinned "Yea baby!" Elena sighed "I give up!" as she threw her hands in

the air and went outside Reno and Rude followed "Elena wait up." He yelled as he

followed out with Rude. "Well that was weird" she murmured slightly as she went out of

hiding, all of a sudden Cloud appeared . Aeris extremely freaked out slipped and hit her

head against the floor anime swirls appeared in her eyes "look at the pretty stars!" she

said airily. Cloud looked was horrified what had he done? He met Tifa in the mall and

she said Aeris went to use the bathroom so he went to look for her there, and heard the

Turks so he went up to make sure they weren't troubling her. He didn't mean to make her

pass out. "Aeris!" he yelled "Are you ok!" Aeris was dead to this world (Not literally

just to let you know) Aeris' dream.

Aeris was running very fast in a field she was searching for some one "Cloud?" she yelled "Cloud where are you!"

He then appeared "Cloud!" She sighed relived "I was looking for you!" Cloud didn't respond. Aeris looked at him worriedly.

"Cloud are you alright" he looked at her before replying "but I'm not Cloud" he murmured, she looked puzzled "W-what do you mean?" she said looking a little taken back "Of course you are Cloud!" She said before saying softly "You have to be" he then turned to her fully. She gasped his eyes where light green," My name is---"End of dream.

She opened her eyes slowly and thought 'Who was that guy?' she looked around she was

back in her room 'how'd I get here' she thought as she got out of bed and went down

stairs "Reeve how did I get back here?" she asked Reeve looked surprised to se her up

"Aeris your awake!" he grinned "And to answer your question Cloud brought you

unconscious in his arms" Aeris went scarlet "WHAT !" she screamed in a voice so high

only dogs could here her "Oh my…." She murmured still blushing Reeve began to tease

her "Bet you wanted to be awake when you where in his arms no?" She went even

redder until she looked like a tomato. Reeve smirked "Thought so" after she stopped

blushing she asked him a question "Reeve when I was unconscious I had a dream about

Cloud-" she was cut off from her sentence as Reeve began to taunt her "You had a dream

about Cloud! You had a dream about-" he stopped as he noticed Aeris' death glare he

backed away slowly "Umm what where you saying before" He said she then continued

the whole conversation. "Do you know who he is?" Reeve looked at her gravely "Yes I

do" he said softly "Aeris then looked at him "Well?" she asked. Reeve sighed "The

person in your dream is Cloud's twin brother kanji."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Aeris does karaoke.

Aeris has been back for almost 5 days now and she was going to visit Elmyra. She

thought about how great it would be to see her adopted mother again "Reeve I'm going

away for awhile!" she yelled but didn't hear a response so she wrote a note. On her way

there she saw Marlene, she was crying because she scraped her knee and was bleeding

bad Aeris quickly ran up to her "Excuse me are you alright?" she asked concerned

Marlene looked up to see Aeris and started to cry harder "Did I do something wrong?"

Aeris said as Marlene flung on to her and cried "Aeris you're here!" she said muffled.

Aeris looked at her sadly and said "Do I know you?" Marlene looked shocked "You

don't remember me!" she shook her head as she healed the little girl's knee. "Since you

were such a good girl" Aeris took out a very pretty white and blue flower "You can have

this" Marlene smiled before saying "Arigato!" as she ran off. Aeris giggled

'that's Marlene for you' and continued on her way when she came to her house she

smiled softly as she remembered the times she and Elmyra had together. She went up to

the door and rapped "Coming" a sweet voice answered as it opened a lady in her early

40's came into view she stopped short as she saw her daughter "Aeris ?" she said as tears

streamed down her face Aeris smiled "Hello mother!" then started crying (and so on)

After the crying passed Aeris looked at her before saying "you look as young as ever" she

grinned "You too" Aeris then asked "Mom do you know when Cloud and Tifa's wedding

is?" Elmyra looked surprised "You know about that?" Aeris looked annoyed "Why does

every one keep on asking me that?" Elmyra shrugged "I don't know the time but I know

the date it's the 7th of February 2006. Aeris was outraged 'how could they do that to

her!' She thought as tears started forming but Aeris just blinked them away like it was

nothing. Elmyra closed her eyes sadly "I was angry when I heard this I asked them why

but Tifa intervened and said they have to leave. I had a feeling Tifa had planned the date

like the little vixen she is and I was right I heard her talking to Yuffie I was just plain

shocked I know I know it was mean to do what I did. I walked up to her and slapped her

as hard as I could. You should have seen the look on her face it was hurt. She ran out of

the room crying while Yuffie and I laughed hard, personally I felt good but also very

guilt ridden. So I went and found her out side crying I apologized and she forgave me. I

tried my best to tell them to change the date from your birthday(bet some of you didn't

know that!) But Cloud refused and so know it is still the same I'm sorry" Elmyra said

looking up to see Aeris drinking tea like the Brittan's with her pinky in the air. Elmyra

sweat dropped "Umm dear are you alright?" she asked. Aeris sighed "Quite mother but I

don't think I'm going to be able to speak to Cloud and Tifa again" she sighed again

"Mother can I sleep over here?" she asked sweetly Elmyra smiled happily "Of course!

I've been quite lonely without you here" Aeris blushed "Aw shucks I'm flattered!"

With Reeve and the others.

"Aeris?" Reeve yelled "Where are you?" Reeve went out shopping before she woke up

for a nice cream and pink and sky blue dress. He thought it would suit her and a pair of

gold and emerald earrings and chain. "Aeris I am back!" Reeve yelled when he found still

no reply he searched the house high and low. Unfortunately his cat Mejia decided to have

some fun and tore up the letter with her claws and the wind blew the remaining pieces

out the window. Reeve was worried 'What if the Turks had her if she went out in the

garden?' he decided to call Cloud so he rang the numbers 224-87 56. It rang for a while

then Cloud Answered "hello ?" Reeve was relieved to know that he was there "Cloud it's me

Reeve" "Oh hi Reeve what's up?" Cloud asked happily, Reeve felt very nervous because

of Cloud's cheerful mood if he learned Aeris is missing there would be hell to pay.

Reeve gulped as he spoke "Umm Cloud I have some bad news" There was a brief pause

"What is it Reeve?" Cloud asked slowly hoping it had nothing to do with Aeris, Reeve

continued "What I wanted to say is…" a brief pause "Aeris is missing" Cloud exploded

"WHAT!" Reeve winced as he heard Cloud's extremely loud voice cursing him

"When did this happen!" Cloud asked furious. Reeve had anime tears streaming down

his face "Umm this morning when I came back from shopping, you see I left Aeris asleep

and when I came back she was gone." Reeve paused a bit "The windows are open."

"Maybe some came and took her, I'm so confused right now" Cloud was very worried

"Did you check the house?" Reeve sighed "Yes." Cloud then began to speak "Alright I'm

coming over." And then he hung up as he went on his motorcycle and began to drive

on the road a thought raced through his head 'What if Aeris left?' He shook his head 'No

Aeris promised she wouldn't leave.' He just hoped that Aeris was alright.

With Aeris.

Aeris was awaking from her slumber, she blinked her eyes and got out of bed and went

straight to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, bathed, dressed etc. Aeris went down

stairs in a sky blue turtle neck shirt and a red skirt that reached to her knees. "Good

morning mom!" Aeris said loudly "Good morning Aeris dear" Elmyra replied "I made

your favorite Chocolate Chip pancakes with maple syrup. Aeris drooled at the smell "Oh

boy I can't wait!" Aeris ran down the stairs like a speeding bullet and sat down to the

table said prayers and devoured her food. After break fast Aeris said goodbye to her

mother. Elmyra waved goodbye "Come back anytime you feel like!" Aeris smiled "I'll

come back on Friday's ok!" and she walked off. 'I better be getting back to Reeve's'

Aeris thought walking down a path that led to Reeve's house. When she reached her

destination she rapped on the door twice and waited after 15 minutes passed Aeris

decided that they where gone out and was about to walk back to her mother's house when

the door opened to reveal a tired looking Reeve the tiredness seemed to disappear as he

saw her "Aeris your back!" He said as he hugged her "Where have you been?" he

demanded angrily. Aeris looked at him confused "Didn't you get my letter?" Now it was

Reeve's turn to look confused "Letter, what letter?" Aeris looked at him still confused

"The letter I wrote yesterday morning" Reeve looked at her suspiciously "Really?" Aeris

frowned "Yes really!" Reeve looked relived "Then it must have blown out of the window

Aeris smiled "Maybe" Reeve smirked "Cloud was so worried about you!" Aeris turned

scarlet "Really?" Reeve nodded "Yes he is still looking for you" Aeris got worried "I

hope he is ok" Just then a motorbike pulled up to the house. Aeris ran to the window and

looked out to see a smiling Cloud with a kiss mark on his cheek and a happy looking

Tifa. Aeris fumed 'Worried my foot!' she turned her attention to Reeve and spoke to him in a whisper "Tell him I'm back but not feeling well" with that she ran up stairs quickly. Cloud was walking up to the door

and was about to rap when he heard a slight running noise. He rapped on the door twice. He waited with Tifa who had her hand wrapped aroud his waist. The door opened with a happy looking Reeve, his happiness started to turn to anger at the sight of Tifa and her hand on Clouds waist, but he still had his face with a happy look on it. "Ah Reeve!" Cloud said grinning "Is Aeris back yet?" Reeve almost strangled him for saying that "Yes she is back but she is not feeling well" Cloud looked at him before saying "Ok then goodbye!" with that he turned. Reeve struck his tongue out at them before also saying goodbye. He slammed the door hard "Why of all the nerve!" he continued cursing not noticing Aeris whose eyes went wide. "Ummm.." she said not knowing what to say. Reeve turned around to see her,his facevery scarlet "Ummm... hi?" He laughed nervously. He cleared his throat "Aeris I'm going to the karaoke bar do you want to come?" Aeris looked excited "YES! I'll go change right away!" She ran up the stairs and after 5 minutes came down in a red turtle neck sweater and black khaki pants. "Ok I'm ready" and they left. As they approached the bar Aeris spoke up "Just to let you know I'm not singing" she warned. Reeve looked at her with a innocent expression on his face "Why I would _never _dream of making you sing" Aeris rolled her eyes "Yeah right" she murmured sarcastically. "What was that?' Reeve said looking at her. Aeris sweatdropped and said quickly "Nothing". As they entered the bar Aeris saw ALOT of people and started to feel very nervous "Maybe we should head back" she said turning to him. Reeve just looked at her before dragging her in. A cute youngblondwaitress showed them totheir table. While she took their orders, Reeve tried to get a peak of her behind which only earned him a slap from Aeris."Owwww" he said rubbing his sore cheek which had a very redhand print on it "You are such a perv!" Aeris scolded. While the waitress went to get their food Reeve asked Aeris if she wanted anything to drink. "Water please" Reeve smirked " Ok" he got up and went to the counter and ordered 2glasses of sake.'Time for revenge' Reeve thought evilly as he walked back to his seat "Ok here you go" Reeve said to Aeris who thanked him.

WARNING DRUNK CETRA!

Aeris drank the whole glass and became serverly drunk and started to sing

Look at me! I'm so pretty! Lalalala!

If anyone says their prettier than me I'll kick them in the Knee! Hahaha!

Everyone stopped what they where doing to look at the drunken girl. Someone from theaudiancesaid "I'm prettier than you!" Aeris then got serverly ticked off and ran towards the voice and kicked the person very hard in the knee "Moron!" she screamed "Jenova's prettier than you!" Everyone laughed excluding the person she kicked in the knee. She took a bottleof Sake and drank it whole and continued to sing.

Tifa is such a witch!

That makes me want to fish! HEHEHEHE!

With that she ran outside laughing her head off. Reeve followed the poor girl making sure she didn't do anything stupid. She ran through the streets singing her head off. People stopped to look at her and sweatdropped. While singing Aeris tripped down thirty stairs and got back up like she always did that. All of a sudden her head felt like it was going to explode and she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The hangover

The next morning Aeris woke up feeling dizzy. "Ah sleeping beauty finally awakens!" said a singsong voice from the other side of the room. "Reeve not now" Aeris said agrivated not even bothering to look at him. Reeve sighed softly "Aeris how are you feeling?" Aeris looked at him before answering " My head feels like it's going to explode and my stomach feel like it's been kicked in over and over again, what happened last night?" she asked Reeve who in turn was sweating nervously. "Hehehe..." he laughed nervously "Well you kinda went a little... wack"

Aeris frowned hard " How wack?" gulped "Well isn't it funny you sang like a moron, kicked a man in the knee, drank a whole bottle of Sake fell down 30 stairs. Isn't that hilarious?" He said laughing nervously but immediatly stopped as he saw Aeris eyes. He paled like sheet, the Cetra's eyes where on fire as hot as the pits of hell "YOU GAVE ME SAKE AND GOT ME DRUNK I KICKED SOMEONE IN THE KNEE AND FELL DOWN 30 STAIRS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LAUGH! I'M GONNA-" she stopped short from her screaming when her stomach decided it was goingto give her hell for tormenting it with all the sake, her face went dark green and she dashed to the bathroom. She barely made it in time when her food came up to say 'Hello world !' Reeve winced as he heard the puking noises from Aeris.

Reeve's POV

I couldn't believe how angry she got, but then again who could blame her? I almost ran out the room because of how scary she got. Shelooked like the devil. I shuddered as she continued to scream at me but before she finished her stomach saved me. Wow I couldn't believe how fast she could run but then again Aeris IS full of surprises. I winced in compassion as she made VERY nausiating noises. The noises finally stopped (after 4 hours). I heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on, after the sink turned off Aeris came in looking VERY weak. "Reeve..." she said weakly. I ran over to her "Are you feeling better?" I asked. Shenodded "Yeah butI think I'm gonna die again!" she groaned andlayed on the couch. "Do you want some tea?" I asked concerned. She nodded and sighed "I have a major headache" I ran into the kitchen to make the tea. After 15 minutes the tea finished, I came into the living room to give Aeris the tea but I was surprised to find her asleep. Allthe vomiting that she did must have reallyworn her out. I put down the cup on the table and carefully picked her up in my arms and carried her to her room. I placed her on the bed and took off her shoes, covered her with the comforters and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams Aeris" I murmur and walk out of her room closing it softly. "I just hope she will feel better in the morning, She doesn't deserve this torture not her not Aeris" I said outloud. "First her love is going to marry another woman. Second that woman is her one of her closest friends which broke her heart to know that the man she loves is going to get married to her best friend. Third to top it alloff they decide to get married on her birthday what kind of crap is that! If I wasn't kind I would beat thehell out of them." I sighed it's about 8:00 p.m now and felt tired. I guess it would be ok to go to sleep after all it would kill time.I go and lie on the couch, I couldfeel my eyes closing fast, Asmy eyes close slowly I could have sworn I sawfigures of a woman and aman whispering outside my window about something I couldn't seem to make out... I feel asleep hoping that no harm will come to the angel upstairs.

End Reeve's P.O.V

end of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own ff7 or the characters

Chapter 6: Aeris goes to the beach.

Aeris woke up the next morning feeling WAY better. She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, when she got there she went over by the sink mirror and looked at her reflection. She could have sworn she saw the mirror crack slightly for a moment. "Oh sweet planet I look worse than Jenova having a bad hairday !" She screamed silently and then procceeded to wash her face and brush her teeth and took a 30 minutes bath. After she came out Aeris went to her room (Of course with a towel) and got dressed. She took out a light green bikini bathing suit and she put on over it a Dark green sundress along with a pair of dark green sandals. She went downstairs to find Reeve still asleep. "Awww" She said looking at him and the fact he was hugging a teddy bear. Aeris giggled softly and took out her camera and took a picture. Unfortunately he woke up and looked at her and saw the camera, he freaked out and tried to grab it away from her. Aeris giggled and ran away with the picture waving it in the air. Reeve caught up to her after 20 minutes and took the picture and teared it up. Aeris pouted "Reeve you're no fun!" She whined. Reeve gasped and put his hand on his forehead in a dramatic way "Me? not fun? why I'm insulted!" he said in mock anger. Aeris rolled her eyes and murmured "Whatever" Reeve ignored that last comment and all of a sudden his mind wandered back to last night. He looked at her concerned "Aeris are you ok?" Aeris raise a delicate eyebrow at him "Yes, why shouldn't I be?" She asked looking at him folding her arms. Reeve sighed and told her about the people at the window. Aeris eyes widened slightly "Maybe it was Tifa and Cloud" Reeve shook his head "No the lady was to short to be Tifa and the man had Spikey hair but was to tall to be Cloud" Aeris nodded "I see... could it have been the Turks?" She asked looking up at him. Reeve shook his head "No, the Turks don't trouble me anymore unless it has something to do with a very important mission which only happens about every few months and I did their mission over a month ago, and they said they would let me be in peace untill the next two years so no it couldn't be them." Aeris frowned slightly "Well then who could they have been?" Reeve shrugged "How would I know? and why are you wearing a bikini top? are you going to the beach?" She nodded "Yes you want to come?" Reeve grinned goofly and nodded "Yes! I'll go change" and so he quickly ran up stairs and after 2 minutes came back down in a light grey t-shirt and short brow khaki pants. "I'm ready!" He said taking a bag from the cabin and putting in: a towel, sun tan lotion. binoculars, a radio, some snacks and drinks and last but not least a beach umbrella. Aeris looked at him puzzled "What's with the binoculars?" Reeve grinned sheepishly "Well that's for watching stuff" Aeris smiled "Oh I see like bird watching right?" Reeve smiled naughtilly 'Yeah watching girls in bikinis" he thought pervertedly "Right bird watching..." Aeris smiled "Well let's go!" She said taking her bag in her right hand and walked outside. Reeve followed smiling still dreaming about girls in bikinis. Reeve unlocked the car to his Murano and they both stepped inside and closed the door put on their seatbelts and Reeve drove off. When they got to the beach Aeris procceeded to take off her sun dress while Reeve set up the Beach Umbrella and layed out the towel and snacks. As Aeris took off her sun dress Reeve drooled slightly at how sexy she looked in the light green bikini. She went in the bag and took out the sun tan lotion and handed it to Reeve who looked at her puzzled. Aeris smiled "Can you please put some lotion on my back?" she asked lifting up her long brown tresses. Reeve grinned "Ok!" He then poured some lotion in his hands and rubbed it on her back carefully 'Wow' he thought surprised of how soft her skin felt. When he finished Aeris did his back. When she finished Aeris went into the water and floated on her back closing her eyes, enjoying the water's cool touch on her skin until something touched her back that is. Her eyes snapped opened 'What the?-' She thought freaking out and then out of no where a pair of hands grabbed her by the waist and lifted her out of the water. Aeris was to busy screaming her head off to notice that it was a familiar blonde "Hey Aeris calm down it's only me!" Aeris stopped her screaming and noticed that it was only Cloud. She sighed relived "Don't scare me like that!" she said scolding him. Cloud grinned sheepishly and put his hand behind his head. That's when Aeris realized that his hands were snaked around her waist pushing her into his lean, firm, muscular chest. She blushed dark red "Cloud please put me down..." Cloud blushed when he realized her breasts was in his chest "Oops sorry Aeris!" He said putting her down gently. Aeris smiled at him "Cloud!" a voice called from the shore. They turned around to see Tifa in a tight black string bikini which caught the attention of ALL the men on the beach. Reeve was using his binoculars to look on all the girls on the beach ' Please god I wish I could see a girl in a extermely tight bikini' and when he saw Tifa his nose started to bleed 'THANK YOU DEAR LORD!' He immediatly took out a camera and took pictures. Aeris looked at Cloud who was to busy drooling at Tifa to notice her. Aeris was beyond hurt and started to cry softly so she turned around and put her head in the water trying to calm down. Cloud got of the water forgetting the crying woman "Cloud do you want to go get something to eat? I'll pay!" Tifa said the last part in a sing song. He nodded "Ok Tifa whatever you say." and they walked off. Aeris came out of the water and went and sat down by Reeve who was looking at the pictures of the women in bathing suits he took with his camera to notice her. "Aren't you going in the water Reeve?" She asked softly still depressed , Reeve who finally noticed her said "That was quick! And to answer your question, yes I'll go in right now." He carefully put his picture in his bag and put a lock on it (Everyone's got to guard what they love) And took of his shirt and went out into the sea "Reeve don't go to far! There are jelly fish out there!" Aeris warned him yelling but Reeve just ignored her and went out deeper and deeper until he couldn't touch the sand. "Ahhh this is better no more people telling me what to d-" His sentence was cut short as something stung him on the back he sat up freaked out "What was that?" He said to himself starting to get frightened. Something stung him again "OW! Shi-" Again his sentence was cut short again and then to his horror tentacles wrapped around his waist and arms pulling him down. He kicked frantically trying to get them off but wth no success. 'Well there is only one thing left to do...' He thought gloomily "HELP ME SOMEBODY!" He screamed loudly. Aeris along with many other people on the beach heard him. A female life guard had to go into the water and save him. As they came back Every one came on the beach gasped as they saw the badly cut Reeve. A male life guard called the ambulance who came in ten minutes. They put Reeve in the vehicle and drove away as they left Cloud and Tifa came running towards Aeris. "Aeris what happened to Reeve!" Cloud asked concerned, Aeris turned around and was about to answer untill she saw the lipstick marks on Cloud's neck, shoulder and chest. Aeris eye started to twich she felt like ripping their heads off but she ansewred them coldly "He was attacked by Jelly fish... where were you 2?" They blushed and Tifa quickly spoke up "We were at the bar" she lied. Aeris clenched her knuckles till they turned white "I see... well I be going home now." and with that she stormed away. "Aeris wait!" Cloud yelled to her but she just kept on walking, ignoring him. She took out her cellaphone and called a taxi. As the taxi arrived Aeris stepped in and told the man to take her to Karitoko hospital. As they drove off Aeris failed to see a man in a hooded shirt looking at her smirking. His cellaphone then procceded to ring" Hello?" he asked without emotion 'Where the hell are you!' came a lady's angry reply. He smiled cruely "It seems Cloud left the girl alone unprotected, she's on her way to Karitoko hospital and I'm at the beach." The lady replied "I want you to make sure nothing happens to her understand? The boss would LOVE to a new pet." The man grinned "Yes I know. Goodbye." And they both hung up "I'll do what I can... Yuffie."

Me:Ok I'm finished! Took me a while to complete it but it's worth it!

Reeve: You cut me up! How could you?

Me: Easy I'll write a next part where you break your arms! Mwahahahahah!

Reeve: Screams like a little girl MOMMY! runs away hiding

Aeris :You know he is not coming back...

Me :Silence! throws a bunch of Cloud magizines

Aeris: OO GIMME! runs and catches them purring.

Me: I'm that good! OK I'll get back to writing more chappies!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chapter 1: Mall

Aeris reached to the hospital a few minutes behind the ambulance the were in the hospital together, but the only difference was that Reeve was already treating his multiple sting wounds and she had to sit in the lobby and wait. A few hours passed without Aeris knowing well... not that it mattered since she had fallen asleep only to be awoken by a nurse.

"Are you Mr.Reeves daughter ?" Aeris blinked twice " Ummm no I'm his friend Aeris Gainsborough." THe nurse immediately apologised blushing. She giggled "No it's ok we all make mistakes after all, we are human." Aeris then thought to herself _"Well most of us anyway_." The nurse led her to a room down the east wing of the hospital "Mr.Reeve is in this room Ms. Aeris, now if you will please excuse me I must be going." The nurse gave a bow and walked back towards the main wing, as she left Aeris looked and saw another nurse treating a bandaged covered Reeve. Aeris felt tears form in her eyes as she saw _him 'This is just to much! He looks so pitiful laying the-_' her thoughts were interrupted by a loud screeching "PERVERT!!" followed by a loud slap, she blinked as the nurse fumed out cursing words of hatred. A vein on Aeris for head twitched '_Yea he's pitiful alright pitifully pathetic.' _She walked in on an semi-concious Reeve who had a large slap printed mark on his middle aged face. He awoke after a minute of being un-concious"WOW!What a woman I need to get her phone number." Aeris rolled her eyes and whacked him over the head "If you don't die from old age, you'll die from those many injuries you'll recieve from those women you molested." Reeve grinned "And?what's wrong with that oh,ho,ho,h-ah!! My back!" She winced in sympothy "Did you take any pills for those wounds?" He nodded "Yeah and that tasted like crap I mean it could have at LEAST smelled good." She giggled "You're so childish! How long are you to stay in the hospital-" Aeris was interrupted by a loud rap on the door before she got a chance to open it a person she knew very well came in, Cid Highwind. "Reeve ya bastard I heard you were at the hospital damn! You look like a mummy and-" He then noticed Aeris standing right next to him "..." She sweatdroped "Ummm...?" Then Cid started to cry and rucshed to hug her "OMG!! AERIIIIISSSSSSS!! I must be drunk!! CURSE YOU TASTY BOOZE!! CU-Ah?" he then tripped and fell on his face, Aeris sweatdropped while Reeve burst out laughing "MWAHAHAHAHAH, sucker ha,ha,ah,ah! My back it _huurttss_!!" Reeve got back still crying "I'm so happy, I need more booze!!"Aeris blinked trying to understand what just happened. "Ummm Hi? My name is Aeris you are?" He stared at her with disbelief "Wha-?" Reeve intervined and said "You see I found Miss Aeris selling flowers by my street in Midgar she's new here..." Cid smiled sadly "Boy,you two sure look alike and even have the same name but I see you aren't the same person I'm sorry miss Aeris." Aeria blinked "It's ok Mr.--?" Cid realised where she was going "Oh I'm Cid Highwind a friend of this here bastard." Reeve immediately jumped up "HEY!! I resent that! Is that how you speak to a sick friend?" Cid snorted "Yeah,yeah so did you get ya medicine if so how'd it taste?" Reeve sighed fustrated "Yes, how many people will ask me the same question? Oh and it was the worst thing I ever tasted." Cid snickered "Worst than the time you kissed that frog?" He (Reeve) gave a horrofied look toward hif friend and looked at Aeris who had a dumbfounded expression on her face "Ah...frog??" She burst out laughing "HAHAHA You-HAHAHA and... a... FROG??When?" Cid grinned "Oh that was last christmas." SHe looked at Reeve in disbelief "Wow what a man would do when he's desperate ne?" Cid snickered. Reeve glared at him "It wasn't my fault honest! I was drunk." Cid rolled his eyes "Yeah,yeah I'm sure you were... _Liar"_ He murmured the last part. Reeve was now a deep scarlet "SHUT UP!! I HAD NO CHOICE!!And I'll tell you how it really went."

Flash Back Reeve POV

_It all happened while everyone was at the christmas party that Cloud and Tifa held at their house, while the children went to sleep we adults were playing spin the bottle. There was Yuffie, Vincent, Barret, Cid, Me, Cloud,Tifa,Elymyra, and a lady called Shera, We were all outside in the yard making a fool of ourselves, it was all laughter and joy until... _

_"Hey! WOHOO my turn, now who will be the lucky girl?" I said grinning. Cloud snorted "Or guy for that matter." Everyone laughed while I frowned "Oh your just jealous because you had to kiss a man (Vincent) sucker!" I spinned the bottle in anticipation as it went round and around when it finally came to a stop it pointed towards the bush. "Hmmm oh well guess I get to go again-" My words cut short as the rustling of the bush caught our attention. "What's that? An dog?" asked Tifa who snuggled closer to Cloud. "Nah I'm sure it's just an squirrel." I said rolling my eyes Cid stared at me "No I don't think so..." I stared back at him frowning "Let's make a deal shall we? If that's not a squirrel in that bust then I'll kiss wahstever creature it is." Cid grinned evilly "Anything it is?" I replied aggrivatedly "ANYTHING." Everyone stared at me snickering. I blinked puzzled "What?" They pointed towards what just hopped out of the bush at first I couldn't make out what it was until... CROAK. My blood ran cold "No... it can't be!!" Sure enough it was my worst enemy... a toad. Barret and Cid were laughing hysterically with Cloud. Asmirking Vincent and a giggling Tifa, Yuffie and Shera "NOOOOOOO!!" I screamed horrofied .It was so HIDEOUS, the thing was covered in boils that looked like they were ready to pop, it was so fat and HUGE. It stared at me intensely while I stared back with ungoing screams "Pucker Up lover boy." Cid said snickering while he brought that,that THING towards me. I tried to make a dash for it but was held down by Cloud and Barret. "Time to meet your dream date." I couldn't breathe as they brought that things lips to mine SMOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH. I felt so sickened by the course wet lips that were pressing against mine that I passed out. When I awoke I was in The hospital with my lips the size of a ballon and they were coverend in blisters. After that inscident I never went to any more EVENTS that those people held._

END OF Reeve's POV

He looked at Aeris who stayed silent the whole time "So what did you think-" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" Aeris broke out in hysterical laughter " That's something I won't ever forget." she said trying to calm down. " Cloud kissed a m-m-man?! I surely won't let this go!" Cid grinned "Ah that was so much fun I wish you could have been there." He smiled sadly "I think Cloud would have been very happy to kiss you. She turned scarlet "Me?! No way he has Tifa to be by his side," He frowned "I guess so..." She blinked wondering why he looked so upset. When she was going to ask why a rap came from the door and in entered Cloud with Tifa clinging to his side "Oh my god you look so bad Reeve how do you feel?" asked Tifa as she went right next to the injured man "I feel like crap if that's what you mean." he stated flatly tired of hearing the same question again "And bfore you ask the medicine tasted crappy." She blinked "How did you-?" He sighed tiredly "People have been asking me the same thing over and over again so I kind of know what to say." She oh'ed him and sat down on a chair near to him. Cloud went and sat down next to Aeris who blushed slightly but said nothing, he noticed Cid after a minute of silence "Oh you're here already? Aeris I'm guessing youalready met Mr. Highwind am I correct?" She nodded "Uh-huh he's very nice." Cloud smiled kindly at her "Oh? I'm really glad to hear that and here I was worried for nothing..." A vein appeared on Cid's forehead " Why would that be Mr. Strife?" Cloud sweatdropped and quickly replied "Oh nothing, nothing at all." Aeris blinked "What just happened here?" Reeve looked at her and smiled "Don't worry about it. Say I was wondering if you'd be willing to purchase a few things for me at the mall." Aeris smiled "Of course! What do you need?" He gave her a list "This is all and thank you soooo much." She sweatdropped as she saw about fifty items on the list. Cloud spoke up "I'll go with you after all Midgar's mall is very dangerous." Tifa was about to ask to come when Reeve intervined "Can you stay here with us to keep us company I mean? Pleaseeee??" He gave her a puppy dog look "She sighed "Ok I'll stay here. Can you get me some things too?" Aeris nodded "O-of course what is it you need?" She handed her a list with twenty items "Ok we might be a while but until then bye,bye." They bowed and left not noticing that a pair of eyes were following them as the made their way out the hospital.

End of chapter 7


End file.
